


Dairy of Prussia

by Keassa



Series: Pru/Can [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing. Just for fun, a Hetalia Fanfiction.This is the next part of, Dairy of Canada,It still involves Canada and Prussia, still two men have the sexAnd still as graphic as before so if you do not like that kind of stuff please do not read this Fanfiction, you been warned.DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ.I hope those who read this enjoy.





	1. A Letter to my Little Birdy

For my Little Birdy/Mathew Canada, on our Anniversary, thank you for every thing to this point may we have penty more. Love you forever, and longer Gil, Prussia.


	2. Chapter One

Dairy of Prussia  
Journal

My baby Brother West/Germany a Nation, had used the excuse of my drinking Friends Spain, and France both of them Nations, France who my West hated, and yes West really hates France, my West would go to see his not Lover that Monster, or as it is the Child Killer England a Nation, like the rest of us, my West would see his not Lover when I had France here for drinking so France would be gone from the Child Killer's Island for few days a week at most, welcome my West do not say I do not care, and I hate my baby Brother West's not Lover very much, my West all ways says they are not Lovers when ever I ask, so that is what I call them.  
France had gone back to his Husband's Home the Child Killer/England, silly France was trying to catch his Husband with who ever his Lover was, I knew France would not catch my West he was my full baby Brother, I Adopted my West after our Father did not come Home, I taught my West every thing he knows so France will not catch him ever, that meant my West would be on his way back to my Home, yes he has his own Home but, he rather be at my Home, Spain had not left yet, he was still here drinking with me, when the last thing I ever thought would happened, well happened.  
Now my West kept telling me I deserved better then my now ex-Lover Hungry a Nation, she had been what I thought the one, and only for me, Hungry left me marry my use less Cousin a Nation Austria, so I stopped paying for the pair of them, I was not paying for their happy ending, can you blame me, after Italy a Nation, who Austria, and Hungry claim to be like a Son to them, when Italy was grown up I stopping paying my Cousin to take care of Italy, they turned out Italy right after, my West took care of his Friend Italy un like those so called Adopted Parents of Italy's, good thing I gave a way Italy's older Brother Romano to Spain, to take care of, or I am sure Romano would be dead as the eldest Holy Rome of the three of the Nations, the Child Killer/England had killed him when he was no more then a very young Nation, I hate my Cousin Austria, and his Wife Hungry after they turned out Holy Rome, as much as the one who murdered him, the cowered France had been there, after that France, and I's our Friendship was less.  
I was getting more drinks for Spain, and I when I saw an odd simmer in the air, when you get up their in age like me it is these things you notice, even as drunk I all ways am, I followed the simmer as Who Ever it was, I was sure it was a some one not a some thing, wandered around the lower floor of my Home, Who Ever this was, was looking for some thing, or some one, or both, I followed Who Ever in to one of the rooms, where Who Ever had take a gun out of one of the dressers, I leaned against the door my arms crossed over my chest.  
"I do not re call you should be here." I told Who Ever.  
I watched as the simmer grew brighter then faded all together to re veal a young Nation, he stood to his current height even though right then he was not very tall, he had short blond hair, Violet coloured eyes, that even though just a youth I was sure saw every thing, not what he was told to see.  
I put on my best smile that all ways work at getting me what I want, I stepped toward the youth only one step he raised my West gun at me empty the clip in to my chest, ouch, he dropped the now use less gun at his feet ran past me out the room, rude, I was not letting the Canada Nation fly out after he just flew in, the big bad wolf was going to have chase down my Little Birdy teach him manners, I caught him in the hall way slamming him against my wall his arm on his back so he could not get a way, I took a deep breath of my Little Birdy, some thing happened that did not for Males, I get hard for the Females only, not Males this was a first, I kissed him to see how that would go, mmmm yummy, he tasted as good as he smelt.  
"Prussia take that little thing to your room I do not want to see you having fun."  
"Will do." I told Spain.  
I turned my Little Birdy towards the room he had tried to put me down in, pushing him in to the room hard so I could close the door with out him leaving, he had caught him self before falling to the floor, turned to face me, I could not help but, smile at him, brave this one, he never took his eyes from my eyes, seeing how my eyes were blood red, the rest of me every white even my hair, very few have the nerve to, I heard a gasp leave my Little Birdy as I re moved my shirt.  
"Later." I told him, looking him over.  
I walked towards him slowly so not to have him try to run again, I took a hold of his wrist putting his hand over my chest, I became even harder for my Little Birdy, if he ran I was going to be very pissed, I had to keep it together I did not want to hurt my soon to be fun, and out of my system, like all the others.  
"First you need to take this out." I continued, Mine just raised an eyebrow at that.  
I found this one to be very interesting in the short time I had been near him. I kept a hold of his belt as I laid down on the table so Mine could not fly a way, I put one of my knives in his hand, it had my crest a Phoenix carved in to the handle, so he could re move the ammo he had put in to me, I watched Mine as he did, he was perfect, thought of how soft he was all over made my penis pales pain full against my pants, I was needing him more, and more.  
"There is cloth in the drawer, do not run un less you want me to have sex with you in the hall." I warned him.  
He shock his head no at me as he got out the cloth to wrapped my chest with, I watched him the enter time.  
"How?" My Little Birdy final spoke, and in German, I was even more impressed.  
"Is it not my job to question you?"  
He glared at me I could not help laugh at his actions.  
"We are in a Relationship we are suppose to communicate."  
He dug his hand in to the bandage cause me a moment of pain. "We are not in a Relationship." He snapped at me.  
I shrugged at him as though his thoughts on the matter did not matter to me as I sat up, I took a hold of his arm as I laid on the floor with my Little Birdy, he had cuddled in to my chest.  
"I had thought to catch me an England but, a little Canada will do." I knew England was busy else where at this moment with my baby Brother West was why England was busy, I am sure this is how Canada had flown a way un noticed from England's in to the Big Bad Wolf's den, my silly Little Birdy.  
"How do you know me?"  
"I read."  
"Not what I meant." He said in a clipped tone. "Most people think I am my Twin Brother America you know it was me not my Twin."  
"You, and your Twin look a lot a like, but I been told America is dumb, you Little Canada are not dumb to this point you are speaking to me in German, which means you are really smart so who else could it be."  
I laid with my Little Birdy until I was some what rested, after the ammo he had put there take out again, not really a worry, I am a Nation I heal fast. I pulled my Little Birdy under my self looking him over, he just watched me as I did. I kissed him slowly tasting him, moved down that hot little Nation body lift his shirt licking kissing him all over his chest, I stopped over his zipper of his tight jeans, after running my tongue over my Little Birdy hard penis.  
"What do you want my Little Birdy?" He moved his hips so his jeans where I was licking him met my mouth once more. "Should I take that as a yes?"  
Mine let out a frustrated moan. "Stop talking all ready, and have sex with me."  
"As my Little Birdy wishes."  
I lowered his jeans taking his penis in my mouth running a long his hard penis enjoying the taste of him, after he cum in my mouth I took his boots jeans off of him, my Little Birdy had seemed to kick them off a way from us.  
"I know you want me." I kissed him the taste of him still in my mouth, I made sure to lube my hard penis putting the tip at the opening of his little tight ass, I wanted to ram in to him but, I thought better.  
"Scared?" I asked Mine.  
"Very."  
"See smart." I told my Little Birdy as I slowly entered his ass.  
I felt oddly whole, as I slowly moved my penis up, and down in his tight ass, Mine moved with me. I turned him over so I was behind him, needing to go faster, I put my hands on his shoulders as I did Mine had cum again, after I turned him over, I was glad he was enjoying him self as I am, I rammed hard in to his tight ass as I cum, holding my self all the way in, I had to make my self get out of his ass as I be came hard once more for my Little Birdy, I did not want to brake him, I really would be mad if he left me this early on, not at my Little Birdy but, my self, I laid down next to Mine after I took my hard penis out of his ass, I really was not done with him yet, I would be good give his ass a brake before having more sex, I was strangely looking forward all ready to having the sex with my Little Birdy, he had laid down in my arms again.  
"England will not trade any thing for me so do not hope there."  
"What if I wish to keep you to my self. Just you, and me?"  
I rubbed his back as he finally slept, in my arms where he be longed. I listened as my baby Brother West walked in to the office, I had put my arm over my eyes as I spoke with my West.  
"How much did you, and Spain drink?" My West asked worried.  
"Not much." I told him.  
"What happened?"  
"A Little Birdy." I felt my Little Birdy slowly sit up move a way from me.  
"Little Birdies left you bleeding on the floor?"  
"Just one."  
"I think you had to much to drink if a birdy came in here, and did this."  
"My Little Birdy." I corrected.  
"Your Little Birdy."  
I threw my throwing knives in to the door frame of the room we where in next to my Little Birdy's head, he screamed from that.  
"See?" I had told my West. "You are letting my Little Birdy get a way well done."  
"Prussia you are bleeding every where I will deal with your Little Birdy, he really is little. How did he best you?"  
We watched as my Little Birdy used magic to open the door. "That is how." He had disappeared out the door, my West had stopped me from running after him. "You better fly I will catch you."  
"Good luck, you bad old putty cat." Mine had yelled at me from the woods he had gone in to.  
I stood leaning against the frame of the door watching my Little Birdy until his simmer had gone from my sight, stood to my full height, walked back in side my Home, closing the door behind me, I walked back to the room where I had sex with my Little Birdy, I re moved two of the three knives I had thrown in to the door, in Mine's flight out he must of take one of my throwing blades with him, I let out a laugh at that thought, upon farther scanning of the room I saw my Little Birdy had left his pants/jeans as well as his boots, I could not stop laughing louder upon seeing his things one of my own missing.  
"He wants me." I informed my very confused West, as he walked in to the room I was in.  
I picked up my Little Birdy belongs folding the pants up, tucking his boots under my arm before walking past my West, who stepped out of the way so I could, my West had followed me up the steps to my own bed room, I knew he would be worried over me at the moment, I was so thank fully for him as my baby Brother, as well as my Adopted Son, he really was the best of me, I was happy he all ways wanted to stay living with me, I all ways acted fine, yet it felt better having my baby Brother to worry over me.  
"I am going to cook dinner for us, scream if you need me Old Man."  
"I am sure after all the sex with your Lover England, you are as hungry as I am."  
"England, and I are not Lovers stop call us that."  
"Bullshit." I yelled after my re treating West.  
I went in to my bed room put a way my Little Birdy pants on top of the dresser where I kept my own clothing Mine's boots next to the dresser on the floor.  
"I want you too." I said out loud testing some thing I thought I would not.  
Most of all for my Little Birdy who flew in, and out so fast, from France bragging about his Twin Sons, I had learned a lot about the Nations, America the older Twin was the fighter while the younger Twin Canada, my Little Birdy, was the brains of the operation, if you bothered one you bothered the other, it was best leaving the Twins fighting each other not to get in between them, that did not go good for the fool who did, other then their Adopted Father England, France was not happy not being the Nations favourite, they were an odd Family yes, but like my younger Nation West they were Family, we all need Family, so I could not help but, woundering if my Little Birdy was as I heard, not like the fighters I grew up with, or wanting in the past, as well I only ever want the Females so the fact he was all Male I saw plenty to know he is, so if Mine is as I hear he is. Why do I want this one so badly? I am not up set for me, I am worried for my Little Birdy, I know me I can get very possessive, I do not like the idea of Mine hating me because, of me. Here is hoping I can be my self, do what I do best, drink, party, find a new Females to have sex with, so I do not hurt Mine, after all no one does me like the Awesome Prussia!


	3. Chapter Two

"We had a plan, and you not helping the plan!" I told my currently not hard for any one else penis. "You were working before, and now you are like nope cannot be bothered, you are making us look bad!"  
"Who are you yelling at?" My baby Brother West/Germany had asked as he walked in to the room looking around to see who else might be there.  
I looked down as though it should be obvious who.  
"Guess who is here at the moment?"  
"Who?"  
"Your Little Birdy."  
"Now you are working!" I told my now very hard penis. "Here, here?" I asked my West.  
"He took the beach I took from that use less France."  
"Says the one who is at the moment Friends with Italy."  
"At least Italy is good in my bed. I need to go back, and take the beach from Canada, un less . . ." My West had started to suggest I do it for him.  
"Do not worry Baby Brother, I the Awesome Prussia will get your beach back for you. No worries." I told my West as though I was doing him a favour, not my West doing me the favourer.  
I had made good time to my destination with out any trouble, where my Little Birdy/Canada had been camping with not many of his own Humans who had fought for Mine/my Little Birdy, sadly I knew how much a lose of lives under your command hurts, no matter how old you get you still feel responsible for those you lost, I am very old, one of the reason I drink a lot, my Little Birdy had German Humans on his pay roll, these Germans now saw them selves as Canadian, would not betray Canada, Mine really was smart, for having an army of Germans with him, he would be able to fight our army much better, I looked over the beach where the fight had happened, a cease fire was in place between my Little Birdy, and my West re maining Humans, to let these Humans deal with their own dead how they wished, I ordered my own Humans to help get as many as they could out of the water, I knew enough to know being in the water for the Humans no mater their own God, would not be a good thing, I told my Humans to put coins in the water to pay for the Humans whose bodies could not be found so they could make it in to the next life any way they could, I stood a lone at that moment, watching my Humans help, I am not that evil, or lost, I still have my own soul to worry for, I hope when I finally leave this life for what ever the next might be, I will not be forgotten some one pays my own way across in to the next life.  
I noted my Little Birdy walking back to his tent a lone, I had taken that moment to follow him, I slipped in un noticed.  
"I am here for two things." I had told my Little Birdy after sitting behind him on his cot, it was to small I would need to have sex with Mine on the ground where there would be more room. "First my baby Brother Beach, Second what is promised to me, I am up set Mine just left."  
My Little Birdy had turned to face me, his Violet eyes as before on my own Blood Red eyes. "First my Beach, second I am not yours."  
"Lier. I was woundering where Mine had flown off to, I was worried." I told Mine.  
"I flew all the way Home, if any one is a liar that would be you, not me, you did not catch me as you claimed you would, I have your blade on me as well, I thought filling you full of wholes did not work so I thought I would stab you in the hart. If you even have one?"  
I put my hand over my chest. "You wound me Mine."  
"Not yours."  
I stood up un doing my belt, re moving it, I was going to need some thing to tie my Little Birdy up with. "Had I known my Little Birdy enjoyed the chase, then I would have chased you, bleeding, or not, now that I know I will not do that again, I will happy run you down, so do your tight ass a favour, do not run from me again."  
My Little Birdy looked as though he did not believe my claim to him, I closed the distance between us, he had just stood there his arms crossed over his chest, he was daring me to do some thing, I am not one to turn down a dare from any one, it is not who I am, I took his soft hair in to my hand, titling back his head so I could kiss him, as I long to do since he had left all that time ago, it was not just a kiss it was me reminding him of different things, I need him as he does me, as well I am possessive Mine need not to forget that either, I tripped Mine while he was lost in the kiss we were sharing, I made sure to notch the wind out of him, so he would not dare leave while I was having fun with him, I tied up his hands, I lifted off of him just enough so I could turn him over, so I was now laying on his back instead of his stomach as I had been, I looked over his very tight pants/jeans, I needed to get them off of Mine, and now, they were driving me crazy, I used my blade to cut the pants open enough to rip his pants open more using my hands to do that, I lude my penis so it would go in to his ass with out any problem, I rammed hard over, and over in to his ass until I had cum in his ass, I next sat up pulling Mine up with me, turning him around to face me I put his still tied hands behind my neck, I felt like shit after I heard my Little Birdy crying on my should, I had been enjoying my self stupidly thinking so was Mine, I held him close, scare after I just found him that I was going to lose him again.  
"It was me some thing I did?"  
He shock his head no at me, clinging to me tighter.  
"I am normally the reason."  
"It is not you. Can I just get lost in you, for a while?" My Little Birdy had asked me as he began to rock hips, moving my very hard penis in his ass.  
I put my hands on his hips helping him, place my forehead on his own forehead. "You can all ways get lost in me, you do not need to ask."  
I had cum once more, seeing that my Little Birdy had fallen a sleep as he had rested his head on my shoulder clinging to me, I kissed his cheek, laying him on the ground, I hated the fact I had to let him go yet, we were enemies I did not wish any thing bad to happened to my far better then me half, I care fully un tied his wristed where my belt was, put my pants back on forced my self back out of my Little Birdy's tent.  
An older Human male stepped in to my view, white in his blond hair, he was near six feet tall, at a mer glance I could tell he could easily hold his own older, or not, even against an Nation like my self yet, he might be killed as an result, I am curtain though he could easily make sure who he was flighting was to hurt to be a problem, I saw my Little Birdy's crest a White Flag with a Red Maple Leaf on the Flag, this had to be my Little Birdy Personal Human Guard I heard so much about, Tanis I think is this one's name, I knew this one was here to protect Mine yet, the thought of some one else doing my job, I just wanted the all most dead Human in his grave now, I did not because, I was trying to make my Little Birdy happy, if I killed Tanis well Mine would not be happy with me, at all.  
"Prussia?" the Human had asked.  
"Yes."  
"I just wanted to make sure I had the right Nation, just in case I need to tell my Boss, the Nation England, if you hurt that little one, Mattie, I will tell England his Adopted Father, I know he can think of different ways to hurt you, leave Mattie a lone now, so he can get over you, or stay but, you need to be with him, if you breath on him after this night, then I will see this as you staying, you better stay, if you break his heart dead, or a live, I will make sure his Father England knows all about your actions, I am sure he will happily cause you eternal pain."  
"I see why you are here, if I do break his heart, I will let you Tanis tell England, un less some one else stops me, I am not going to be able to stay a way, I am in love as well as possessive, even if my Little Birdy turns me a way, I know I will not go far for long from him, even if I do leave as he tells me to, knowing me I wont even leave his home, he deserves better then me, I tried to stay a way for that fact a lone, but I cannot stay a way, I am in love, and all ways will be."  
It took me longer to leave every time I visited my Little Birdy's tent during the night, getting out of Mine's arms, where I had wanted to stay forever, some thing that was not like me at all, even though I planed to see Mine again, and again, over, and over, and over again, I remined my self as I finally got my feet to do as I told them walk a way from my Little Birdy's tent, hardest thing I even done, Mine is in trouble with me, I am curtain if he tells me no, or turns out after what he said to me during our make up sex, chase my Little Birdy, fine with this Bad Old Putty Cat, as Mine keeps call me, I hope he does not run to far I am scared how badly I will punish him, when I catch Mine again.


	4. Chapter Three

I made sure to see my Little Birdy/Canada, every night he had been at the beach he took from my baby Brother West/Germany, I would go to his tent, ask for my Brother's beach back, and Mine to admit he was Mine, he would tell my his beach, and he was not Mine, I spend the night prove he was Mine.  
During the day one of my Human had been waving his arms in the air doing his best to get my attention for an un known reason, I had been running towards my Human, when he burst in to flames, England the Nation was here, that would the reason he was trying to get my attention so badly, noted, I stopped in my tracks, glancing around, hoping to spot the fire happy Nation location, if England was here, that would mean I would need to be very care full, England would be the death of me, not that I would blame him, I would kill me to, my Little Birdy had flown in from no where, appearing in front of me, I smiled thank fully at Mine, he put his hand on my chest, putting his other hand on the back of my neck, pulling me down closer to him, I was shocked when Mine had put his lips on my own lips, as though he need me as badly as I need him in that moment, he had put a shield of energy around us both, protecting both of us right then, as England would have gotten me with his fire magic, as he had my own Humans, the fire burned wild, out of control, destroying every thing around the pair of us, but as we held on to each other in the moment, that was not important, just the fact that each other was safe was what was important, Mine had taken us else where during England out of control B.B.Q.   
"My Daddy says hello." My Little Birdy had told me as he let go long enough to stop our perfect stolen moment.  
"Is that what burning all my Humans was about?" I had asked Mine.  
He tapped my chest with his hand before answering. "Well my Daddy can be so dramatic."  
Mine had laughed at his own joke, which I found just as hot as every thing else he had done, or I am sure he could do, he had put both of his arms around my neck, to hold him self up, his see every thing violet coloured eyes had a tease to them, I could easily get lost in the gentleness of my Little Birdy, as he could the hardness that is me, as he had asked me to, I believe this is why we need each other so badly.  
"Are you going to finish what you started before Mine?"  
"Not yours, and I have no idea what you are talking about." He put both hands on my chest trying pushing a way from me.  
"Where are you not going my Little Birdy" I held him tighter in my own arms.  
"Well it seems I am trapped in the claws of a Bad Old Putty Cat, and that would be no where."  
"Good answer Mine."  
"Not yours."  
I had loosened my grip on my Little Birdy, trying to take his chin in my hand to kiss him, he had used that moment to get out of my arms, running a way from me, he had tried to hold in his laughter, but after I grabbed his belt pulling him against me, he had broke out laughing, far loader then I ever heard my Little Birdy, He laugh loudly in my arms.  
"What is so funny?"  
"Your face." He had told me still laughing.  
I was doing my best to be serious at Mine. "Oh really?"   
I was answered by more laughter by my Little Birdy. I had knock Mine down, tickling him he squalled.  
"You leave me with no chose." I told Mine.  
He was doing his best to kick me off of him but, I was not going to allow him, after I was finished tickling Mine, I spread his very limp legs, out of my way, so I could open his pants, and take his hard penis in to my mouth licking, and sucking until he had cum, I had swallowed his sperm, after I pulled his pants down low enough, I side up his legs with my hands slowly, enjoying the feel of his soft to my hard, I am sure no matter how many times I do, I will never have enough, it will not be enough, never enough.  
"What are you doing?" My Little Birdy had asked me breathless.  
In his soft gentle tone, as well I cannot get enough of, long to hear for so long, no one in my very long lived life, has ever spoken to me as though they are worried, that they will hurt me, this is what I have waited so long for, my other half, now that I found him, I will not ever let him go.  
"Getting lost in you Mathew."  
"This might sound odd. Can you me your Little Birdy? That means more to me, then you calling me by my name."  
He had told me this in his gentle voice, while I had been un doing the buttons on his dress shirt, just as slowly.  
"If that is what my Little Birdy wants. May I ask why?"  
"You call me that, and only you, it makes me feel special, I have not ever felt special."  
"As you should, it makes me glade to hear you say that, I was worried, you do not want me to use your chosen name, due to the fact you do not want me as I want you. I know how un Awesome of me?"  
"We all have those moment." Mine told me, kissing me as though he wanted to make it all better, for me in that moment. "What does my Bad Old Putty Cat want?" Mine had teased me, after he had finished our kiss, asking me, what I normally asked him.  
"You." I told my Little Birdy.  
"Then Mine can have me."  
I had pulled Mine on to my lap, after I sat up, he had un done my shirt, with slightly trembling hands, I had Mine on my very hard penis, rubbing the out side of his ass, until I had cum, then I rammed my all ready hard penis in to his ass, I was only able to give him a short time, for his ass to adjust to my penis, before I took a hold of his hips moving Mine, up, and down my penis, until I had cum, in his ass.  
"I am not done." I told my Little Birdy, licking his ear.  
"You better not be."  
That whispered response, had made me cum again, in his ass.  
I lost count of how many times I took my Little Birdy, in the cave where at any moment, us both could be found out, yet, I am sure neither one of us cared, that might happen, in that moment we need each other so much.  
"If you try to leave me ever, I will be very pissed, and I will find you, no matter where you fly off to, my Little Birdy." Mine had scoffed at that. "I will not make that mistake again, now I know different, I will chase you down, and make you regret it."  
"You better." Mine had told me as he vanished for the cave, leaving me with me.  
I am sure my Little Birdy had been daring me to, as he did before, I do not stand down at any dare, ever.  
After the long walk back to my Little Birdy's tent, from the cave where he had left me, a lone with out him, I had looked around his even more empty tent, I found a note under my throwing blade, it simply read, 'You never asked about your Daughter so, Goodbye sorry.'  
I put the note from my Little Birdy in to my pocket, the blade in to my sleeve, I tick at this, Mine better fly as fast, and far as he could, I was pissed at him, and would need the run him down time, to calm down, so the punishment I give Mine would be less pain full.  
"i am a Daddy." I said happily to no one.


	5. Chapter Four

I had caught one of my Little Birdy's/Canada Human, that was left to guard the beach for Mine, Mine had Tanis his top guard Human with him, which pissed me off even more, Mine had vanished leaving me behind once more, and took Tanis with him, even though I had gotten that bit of information beaten out of my Little Birdy's Human, the Human refused to betray Canada his Nation, by telling me where his Nation had gone, and he was no traitor to Canada, and knew he was not marked as a traitor through death, yet he was not one to his Nation, so when I killed, marked him, as some thing he will not be by telling me where his Nation went, his God would see him though to the next life, he would die to keeping his Nation Canada safe, nothing I did, or said would change that, I killed the half dead Human, so he would not suffer any more, I was getting no where any ways.  
It would seem I was not the only hard soul my Little Birdy had softened, with his gentle ways of dealing with every thing.  
Where had Mine gone? Wait Home, my Little Birdy had flown back to his nest the last time, of course he would fly there again, he would feel safest in his nest, I needed to go there.  
One privet Jet, a long ass walk latter, I had made it to my Little Birdy's nest, Mine was in British Columbia, all so known as B.C., I now see why it is his favourite place to stay, as I wondered around, seeing what I saw, while searching for Mine, every thing was breath taking, and at my age, that takes a lot to get there, even my Little Birdy's Home was a wonderful sight to see, it reminded me more of a winter Cabin, then a House, the House was built what looked like old real wooden logs, not fake at all, but real logs, I could smell the Pine Wood, I thought the Cabin would be made of, as I walked closer, if I had not been told by a random Human, that there own Nation lived there, I would have not even know, my Little Birdy's Cabin was that well hidden, still I had no clue why some random Human would tell me, clearly the enemy, where to find the Nation they love so much, until I came upon a tine Polar Bear, noted.  
A small white Polar Bear had walked out from his Owner Canada's back yard, watching me in the manner my baby Brother West/Germany dogs would, I put up my hands so Mine Polar bear, could see I had nothing in them.  
"Who is a good boy?" I spoke to Mine's Polar Bear in the same tone I would my West dogs, that worked only if my West dogs were not there to feck a Prussia, it pissed off my baby Brother West's dogs as much as it did Mine's Polar Bear, cannot blame a Nation for trying though.  
"Who is a dead Prussia?"  
"You talk?"  
"I do more then that."  
I was in a lot of trouble, my Little Birdy was not around to call off his Polar Bear, he was more then likely in side, I saw Mine Human Tanis, watching from the in side window as though he was going to enjoy my own ass kicking, which meant my Little Birdy was in side his Cabin, with the smile I had seen on Tanis at that moment, he was not telling Mine I was there, so no help from Mine, I was going to have to time all of this correct, I barely noted the Polar Bear, as he had moved towards me, he had blend that well with the environment around him, yep lots of trouble, the Polar Bear had locked his teeth in to my shoulder blade, shaking me forcing me down to the ground, I am a Nation true, but the though of growing my own arm back is no a fun thought ever, so I do not want to lose my arm, nore lose the one I love, I had to get his Polar Bear off with out killing him, I got my legs around the Polar Bear, after falling to my back, and squeezed him, enough to hurt the Polar Bear, in hopes he would release my shoulder blade, from lack of air, I was thank full when he had finally let go, I had to make sure he did not get a hold of me there again, I let his Polar Bear get a hold of my arm in stead, I needed to knock out the Polar Bear, so I needed the Polar Bear to stay still long enough for me do that, I hit the Polar Bear hard enough on the head to knock out, I was happy I had not killed the Polar Bear that was guarding my Little Birdy, I made sure before going in side, I am not evil.  
I had done my best to keep my self calm, I thought looking around his Cabin for my Little Birdy, would make me more pissed, and not less, so I waited in his office chair, I had his note to me in my pocket, I ignored the now dry blood on my should blade as my Little Birdy finally walked in to his office, feeling instantly whole.  
"I left you a note." My Little Birdy's gently voice sounded happy I was there, even though the look he was giving me said he did not care.  
"I got it." I said doing my best to be calm, I stood ignoring my shoulder, pulling the note out of my pocket. "Where is our Little Girl?"  
"Not here."  
I tossed his note at his feet. "That is not a note that is a dismissal Mine does not dismiss me!"  
"Not yours." Mine had told me.  
My Little Birdy had foolishly turned his back to me, and tried to walk out off his office on me, I lost it in that moment, I grabbed him by his neck, knocked him to the floor.  
"Do not." I had warned my Little Birdy, scared I do far worse to him at that point.  
I lowered my pants needing him far to much right at that moment, I lifted his ass high enough to lower his own pants to ram my pain full hard for him penis in to his ass, I did not lube my self as I normally did, I did not ask as I normally would, I just took what I wanted not even caring how badly I hurt the one I love, I will forever hate me for that a lone.  
"You are Mine, what do I need to do to you before you get that."  
I rammed in to his tight ass not caring he had been crying, I had cum, thank fully, that need had been filled, I pulled my penis out of his ass, watching as I sat over him, he had rolled on to his side, crying, I hated my self for being the cause, I know in that moment if I touched him, I would do worse to him, so I simply sat, and watched, hating my self, after my Little Birdy had finished crying he had looked up at me, in what appeared worry for me, I have no idea why.  
"Your shoulder is bleeding."  
"I told you I would run you down even if I am bleeding."  
"Take your shirt off so I can look at it properly." Mine had told me.  
"Why do not you hate me?"  
"I cannot make my self hate you. Wait here while I get cloth to wash, and dress your wounds with."  
I simply nodded my head at my Little Birdy, watching as he got up, and left his office, I was thrilled when he had come back in to his office, knelt down beside me cleaning, and wrapping my wound.  
I took his chin in my hand putting my lips hungrily against his lips, I took his penis rubbing him off until he had cum, in my hand, I had carried him to his large office window, pulled his pants down, having sex with my Little Birdy for every one to see.  
"You are Mine, do not ever forget that again." I had warned Mine, as I held him in my arms, after I had finished having sex with him, my Little Birdy had fallen a sleep in my arms, and I fell a sleep as well.  
We would talk more in the morning.


	6. Chapter Five

I had been on my Little Birdy's/Canada couch, waiting to see my Little GIrl Gilly Ontario a Province, listen to the music on my Cell Phone that my baby Brother West/Germany had given me for my Christmas gift, the only thing my West does on Christmas is a gift exchange every Christmas, with his Family, or his not Family, Porter Wales, who is Germany's Son, as well as my West not Lover England, yes they have Children, I am not getting in to that right now, no other Nation will ever up set those Nations, due to the fact of their Parents, will make that fool cry, so no one does, I have met Wales he is far to white be any one else's Son, but my West, he as well has England's green eyes, and reddish hair, I am not stupid I saw the Boy, and I know who his Parents are, even though my West keeps claiming different, the only reason I can think of that my Baby Brother West would do that is to protect Wales, I saw my West, and his Son Wales together when Wales was little, they were play fighting in the yard, I was watching from one of the windows, on the top floor of our Home, my West seemed so happy, I know my West loves his Son, and would only do what he thought best, my West had told me he had been holding Wales until England, stopped being England, no other reason, I think that was his lie like every thing else my West does with England, I am no fool, I knew my West was training his Son Wales how to fight, so Wales could take care of him self, my West really does love Wales, giving Wales back to England would be I am sure the hardest thing my West has ever done, I can only imagine how hard that would be, I still have my West who is my Adopted Son, so if ever I lost my West, just thinking about that hurts a lot, I am happy I a single Father, and do not need to give my West back to any one.  
Nor, no Parent should out live a child, ever. I need to get off those thoughts of worry, my West is a live, Wales is a live, all of my West Children are a live, they are a live, stop worry.  
So before that bit of a trial off, I saw writing about me listening to my music on my Cell Phone, waiting for my Little Girl Gilly, when my West had called me from his own Cell Phone, I pushed the button turning off my music I been listening to, picking up the phone.  
"Now can I kill England?" I asked my West as a joke, as I usually do.  
I did not expect my West to be crying on the other end of the line, my baby Brother West rarely cries, but he all ways cries to me in person, or over the Cell Phone, I know enough to just wait until my West is all done crying.  
"No really can I kill England now? Is England picking on you again?" I heard my West laugh a little bit at my joke. "You know where ever I am you can all ways come Home, even though I am crashing at my Little Birdy's nest at the moment, I know Mine will not mind, you two get on just fine, so if you want Mine to go, and get you I know he will."  
"Who am I getting?" My Little Birdy had asked, he had sat next to me with a worried look.  
"My baby Brother West."  
"Oh yes that is fine. I do not mind." Mine had said in to my Cell Phone, so my West could hear his answer.  
"See is my Little Birdy the best." I gave Mine a quick kiss on his check, before speaking once more to my West. "Why do you not just leave England, my West?"  
I thought at first he was not to answer my question, how long my West had taken to speak. "I cannot, I am in love with England." I heard a tap on what sounded like on a window, on the other line. "I need to go Bro, I will talk later."  
"Yeah later my Little Bro. Remember what I told you?"  
"I will." My West had told me.  
I think that is the only time my baby Brother West has ever admitted the truth to me about him, and England. I been asking for a very long time, if I been closer, I would have gone there, and hurt England, with out my West asking me to. Can you blame me? I think me being at my Little Birdy's is the only reason my West told me about him, and England.  
I held my Little Birdy in my arms taking deep calming breaths, trying not to hurt England any way, I really hate England, most of all when he is picking on my baby Brother West, again.  
I believe the reason my West, and my Little Birdy could be Friends, if these Wars had not been started by my own, and England's Parents Nations, is due to the fact those two Nations really could not care less what every one else thinks, they just do their own thing, that is true bravery, most of all were their laws are like, love should not be against the law ever, Family first, Freedom should be for every one, America has short of the idea, but not really, the thing I do not like about America, is he has Slaves, Humans should all be free, I know this is why my West is all ways at war with England, England has Slaves, my West does not have Slaves, even though my West loves England, this is why he will not be more with England.


	7. Chapter Six

I had left my Little Birdy's/Canada Home Nation Canada, in order to go back Home to my own baby Brother's Nation Germany, my West/Germany, my Little Birdy had told me that the timing was prefect, he had an meeting with his own Family, and would be busy dealing with them for a while, I had gone Home to talk with my West about us switching power, in stead of Germany's Nation being under my own Nation Prussia, it was time Germany took control of every thing including my own Nation Prussia, I been in command long enough, I was not support to be it was our Father's job, I never wanted the control, I have a hard enough time taking care of my self, forget every one else's Nation, after our selfish Father Nation had vanish, leaving me with his Son, his responsibility, like he did not care about his young Son no more, Germany, so I took on every thing, the best I could, and as I see it my baby Brother West is old enough to take care of every thing him self, so now I was signing ever Nation over to my West, as well as my self, all my idea, my West had a fit, he was scared I would do some thing stupid, so I had to talk to him face to face, telling him I had no intentions of leaving him any time soon, my West would be taking care of his older Brother for a long time to come, while I was yelling at my baby Brother to sign the paper work to take over every thing for me, as well as me, when an odd Earth Quach had happened, I had gone out side, my West right behind me, to see what that was all about, I watched as a magical created Black Phoenix, had risen in the distance.  
"That will be for you, Prussia, more then likely your Little Birdy, you better take your fastest Horse to get there, no dough the fastest way to get to him, some thing must be very wrong for him to call you in that manner, and before you ask, it is not my Not Lover England." I could hear the humour in my West's tone, when he had said that last part, before he got serous once more. "Why? Because of the fact that was your Crest, and not mine own, some one who knows that sent that call out just for you, so that would be your Little Birdy." My West had finished explaining that, turned to go back in side.  
"Tell your not Lover England, I tell him to drop dead when you go to see him."  
"I have no clue what you are talking about, I have papers work to read over so I know what you are leaving me with."  
"Yeah because doing as you are told has all ways been your thing."  
"You have your Little Birdy to save, get on that all ready."  
My West had told me before leaving me out side a lone, I ran for my own Stable, where I kept my Horse, open the stall door, so I could let him out easier, jumped up on him, holding on tight, I put my heal to his ribs, the moment we were out side of my Stable, telling him to go at his full speed.  
I made sure to keep my Horse with me while I was searching for my Little Birdy, he had not only called for me using my own Nation's Crest but, had made a hell of a mess out of the Mountain, making it harder to find Mine, I was getting more worried by the second that I would not find him, I stood at the top of what had been Russia's Home, now a huge hole in the Mountain, I was hoping my Every thing was still a live, and got that shit Russia for us both, I was sure by a quick look around, that Russia had to have done some thing very bad, to my Little Birdy to make him this mad.  
"My Little Birdy." I screamed as loud as I could.  
I was prayering to any one who would listen to me, that Mine would hear, and answer me, as I slowly made my way in to the very dark pit, calling his nick name until I my throat hurt, I would not leave, I could not leave with out my Little Birdy, I rather lay down, and die, then go on with out him.  
"Here." I finally heard my Little Birdy answer.  
I was so thank full some one had been listening to my prayer for my Little Birdy's safety, all I wanted to do was make love with Mine, right then, and there, I had been in need of his softness, I had to keep telling my self, now was not the time for that, later, not now, I picked Mine up gently, putting his arm around my neck, I thought it would best to be me, and talk about random things, to keep his mind off of what Russia had done to him, I had noted the pale sickly look of skin, he had been on drugs for a while now, explained why Mine was so calm, I had to talk to distract my self as well, I was going to kill Russia for what he had done to my Little Birdy, I all ways turned down Mine every time he was drunk, even I am not that much of an Monster, after I had my Little Birdy on my Horse with me he began petting my chest, his trip was now starting, as so many times before, when I drank with Mine I would have to stop my self from having sex with him again, as all ways was very hard for me to do, I had gotten my Little Birdy, and I off my Horse, after we had gotten back to my Stable, I told one of my Humans who worked for me to deal with my Horse, while I was trying to keep a hold of my hot for every one Little Birdy hands to him self, it was very hard to carry him in side my Home as he was.  
"My Little Birdy if you do not stop right now, I am not going to have sex with you."  
"Now who is being mean?" My Little Birdy pouted at me.  
I knew what Russia had given my Little Birdy, so he would need to have sex, he could not sleep this off like he did my Beer he would drink with me, this was different, it had taken a while to get Mine to my bed room, he had been trying to strip off my clothing while we walked there, I was doing my best to keep them on, I did not want him to hate me when he came to him self once more, I opened my bed room door getting him in finally.  
"Can you wait for me on my bed?"  
"Of course I can Gil." He had answered me jumping up on to my bed happily.  
"I will be right back do not move while I am right out side in the hall."  
I watched my Little Birdy as he nodded his head in response, as I walked out of my room closing the door.  
I signed to my West waiting for him to walk over to me.  
"It was Russia, he had drugged my Little Birdy, that piece of shit had rapped him, using drugs to get him to do as he wanted." I had up dated my West.  
He just looked as though I had hit him in his gut, I know that would up set him, he had been Friends with our Cousin Russia for a very long time, after the Second War had started Russia had switch sides, braking his Friendship off with my West, we all knew Russia had a crush, that my Little Birdy did not feel for him, I believe my West never saw that coming, from the sick look on his face, before he could say any thing, my Little Birdy had opened my bed room door, walking over to us.  
"Germany." My Little Birdy said in a very horny tone.  
"You better see to him, he needs you now Brother."  
"What about you baby Brother? Will you be fine?"  
"I do not want you."  
"Every one wants me." I had told my West, as I carried my Little Birdy back in to my bed room, closing the door behind us.  
I heared my West leaving our Home, I was sure he was going to see his not Lover England, one of the few times I was thank full my baby Brother West, and England had been Lovers, if any one could talk down England it was my West. I put my Little Birdy on my bed, cuffing his writs to my bed, I un did his pants, before blowing on his very hard penis, he had cum from that a lone, yes I had been correct about what that piece of shit Russia had give Mine, I slide back up his body.  
"Where are our Little Babies my Little Birdy?"  
"Safe." He put his finger over mouth as though hushing me, it was very cute.  
"Please do not hate me after you come back to your self."  
"I could never hate you, I love you Prussia."  
"And I love you." I put my forehead on my Little Birdy forehead.  
I took his all ready hard penis in my hand, and began to gently rub Mine off, which would soon turn in to count less of times, before my Little Birdy was him self once more.  
After my Little Birdy had come back to him self again, he had started to cry, I just held him as he cried in my arms, rubbing his back.  
"Let it out my Little Birdy, just let it all out."  
"Please do not hate me for what I did, I could not stop my own body, it was like it had a mind of it's own, when I was with Russia, please do not hate me."  
"Those where the drugs not you, never you, I love you, I could not hate you ever, I love you so very much. I was scared you would hate me."  
"I love you Gil, I all ways have, and all ways will."  
Next my Little Birdy had asked some thing that shocked me.  
"Please help me forget those memories, please, I want you to make love with me." My Little Birdy said to me, putting his head on my chest.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very."  
I had gently taken my Little Bird's chin in my hand gently kissing him, helping him forget those dark memories, I was so thank full my Little Birdy had asked me to do that for him, even more so that he had been able to tell me how he felt towards me. What an wonder full moment we shared perfect in every way.  
I was even more lost to the need of my Little Birdy, softness.  
Love, this is so much more then love.


	8. Chapter Seven

I had stayed with my Little Birdy/Canada the Nation until, he was well enough to leave my Home, in my own Nation, go back to his Father Nation England, my Little Birdy had asked me to stay Home in my own Nation with my baby Brother West/Germany, due to the fact that he knew until he spoke with England him self, England would be his normal self, and shoot first ask questions later, maybe much later, I cannot blame England I would too were it my own Son is concern, and my West is Adopted.  
I stayed a while after my little Birdy had left my own Home, I was still trying to talk my baby Brother West/Germany in to taking over every thing, as all ways my West was being stubborn, and his over protective him self, yet when I got back to Little Birdy's Nest, in Canada, he was not Home yet, more then likely still with his Father England, trying to clam him down, and I have known England a long time, that will take a while.  
I had gotten bored waiting, for my Little Birdy to come back to his Nest, normally when I am here I am able to just call America, and see what he is up to, but we are in the middle of a War, so calling America, just not an option right now, yes I help America with his own fighting with England, so America, and I are Friends due to that reason, but Family is well Family, so I under stand America siding with his own Family, during the War, and not his Friends, no matter what I will all ways side with my West, and my West with me, that what Family is for, even though America, and his Father England where in their own fight between each other, the moment my baby Brotier West started the War, he was as he sees it potecting his Couin Italy, and long time Friend, that is how this War started, so Family first.  
Now here I am bored with nothing to do at that moment, so I thought it would be funny to go around my Little birdy's Nation, and draw my own Crest every where, my own Royal crest has a Black Crown with a Black Cross on the top of it, and my own Black Phognix.  
I had been re laxing on my Little Birdy's Computer, Mine all ways has the best stuff, when he had finally gotten Home, he had walked in to his office, and throw one of the signs that I had put my Royal Crest on, at my feet.  
"What is this?" My Little Birdy asked me.  
"I was going around marking what is Mine." I stood up from his Computer chair, and walked towards my Little Birdy.  
"I am not yours, you Bad Old putty Cat." He called me crossing his arms over his chest.  
I all ways enjoyed how this would go. I was all so thrilled my Little Birdy was feeling more like him self once more, I could worry less now about Mine's well being.  
"I am not old." I told him, pulling him closer to me.  
As I heard foot steps in the hall way out side of the closed office door, I turned my back towards the door as it crashed open, America had kicked open the door, I made sure my Little Birdy was safe, from his own Twin's ammo as America had filled my back, and head, full of his bullets, all I saw, and cared about was that my Little Birdy was safe, Mine had gone down to the ground with me, I was so thank full he was fine, he had taken his shirt off to put on my bleeding every where back.  
"Please do not leave me, I need you, I love you I cannot lose you, I just got you, I love you, Gil."  
"I been through worse." I put my hand gently on Mine's cheek. "I will see what I can do, keep our Little Children safe." I had passed out right after that from lack of blood, Nation, or not that is important.


	9. Chapter Eight

I had woken in an odd stone cell, I looked around seeing England, laying on the ground near me.  
"Are you dead?" I asked my enemy the Nation England.  
England, and I have all ways been on oppoites side.  
"Not yet." England told me.  
"I had been hope full. My baby Brother West chose the correct lover."  
"Germany, and I are not Lovers."  
"So my West keeps claiming as well, you both have it bad for each other."  
"I did this for my Son Canada, if it was up to me I would leave you for dead Prussia, but my Son would be very up set if I did."  
"I know my Little Birdy would be up set to lose me, I am no fool England, I know you saved me for my baby Brother West as well, I know you have been with my West since he was a very young Nation, you really do care about my West to continue to keep your relationship with him a secret."  
"He left me for Italy."  
"You have not left him." I tapped England on his forehead. "And my West has not left you either, not really, he was with you first he will be again, Itqly does not care for Germany as he does, Italy is using Germany to máke him self feel better, at first when Germany had left you, I was happy, you, and I are the same age aftgr all, yes I love my Little Birdy very much, but I still hate you for being with in a relationship with my baby Brother West, your age difference has little to do with the reasons I do not like you with my West, the reasons for that are long, and would take as we both know to long to list all the reasons why, I tried telling Germany that Italy is just using him, but he is not listening to me, Germany was yours before he will be yours again."  
I was shocked that England broke down crying, I have know my enemy, a very strong Nation since we were very young, I cannot ever think of a point where he did, England had a pride problem, even I cry, I do not seeing crying as weak, as England would, I pulled my life time enemy close, and rubbed his back until he clamed enough to sleep, I held the Christain Nation as he slept, I am not that evil.  
"No worries I will not tell any one you cried like a bitch, England." I told England, after he woke up.  
"And I will not share the dirt I have on you Prussia."  
"Sounds fare."  
"I have my Children's mess to clean up. You are a prisioner under England, Prussia, until I can get you back to Canada, then you will be an prisioner under Canada."  
"Where am I now?"  
"Russia's."  
"You would?"  
"I had to keep you here some how."  
And with that England had vanished, using his own magic to do so, and was once more England was on my I hate him list.


	10. Chapter Nine

I stayed in Russia's Prison Cell until, England came to get me out of the cell, he put me in, I never agreed with Russia, most of all the countess wrong actions he has done, now Russia sees his actions as fine, he murder for his two Sisters, one who raised Russia as her own Son, and his younger Sister, had it been up to me I would have murder Russia the Nation, my self, yet Germany keeps reminding me of our law, we cannot murder our own with out cause, he is Family, a Cousin, as the Humans would call Russia, not with out cause, now I have my cause, and I know my baby Brother West/Germany will see it as a reason, I feel bad for my West, he is not going to be at all happy with this, but Russia actions against my Little Birdy/Canada is not some thing my West 'do every by the law book,' will not let Russia get a way with, poor my West is going to have deal with his long time Friend, and Family him self, this is going to be another long War, and we are not ever done this one, between England, and his U.K./United Kingdom, and my own Prussia's Nations, if my West sign the paper work, he would be in command, I see my West as the better leader then me, due to the fact he is more re laxed then I am, as well I have a bad habit of just doing things now, not waiting, and seeing if there are different ways of dealing with the problem, not like my baby Brother West, who is easier going then me, yes my West, and I work well together as a team, good luck dealing with us, and our Brothers first actions, yet I still see my West as a better leader then I am, if he would sign the paper work all ready, and take over every thing.  
This is why I am waiting for England, in Russia Prison Cell, due to the fact it is my West's job, not mine, to deal with Russia, or I would go, and deal with Russia, but we have laws we need to follow, so here I am doing my best to follow our own laws.  
Finally England had reappeared days later, I am a Nation I can go a long time with out food, or water, un like Humans who need both more often then I do, England had taken me back to his own Island, I needed to wait for England to get the transfer paper for me, he was taking me to my Little Birdy's Nest un like the last time, I took my self, I thought until I saw my Little Birdy my self walking towards me, I was thrilled to see Mine happy, and whole as he walked in my direction, my good mood was ruined as I heard Hungry, my very ex Nation, her, and I have not been in a relationship for like over Centuries, she married another Nation my Cousin Austria, now that I do not want her any more, she seems to act like her, and I are married, her, and I never got married, now that I see Hungry for how controlling, and how very wrong for me she is, I am thrilled Hungry, and I did not get married, my Little Birdy showed me how love should be, to truly be love, not control, love is where you work as a pair, not just me all ways trying to make it work, between Hungry, and I, her way or no way is not love, that is control over another, my Little Birdy has shown me there is better, that a real relationship takes two to work on, my baby Brother West was correct, yet my think every over West, normally is, so I normally listen to my West when he tries to explain his side of his thoughts.  
"What has Prussia done? You have no reason to hold him." Hungry asked my Little Birdy, as though she ever cared about me, which she did not care about me, ever.  
"You are going to have to speak with England about that, not me." My Little Birdy told Hungry.  
My Little Birdy had walk past Hungry pushing her with his shoulder, this is as mean as he can be, or that is how Mine sees it, I had stayed behind Mine as we walked my eyes on his hot ass, in his torment me skin tight jeans, I was very happy to have a reason to keep my eyes on his perfect ass, I was pissed at Hungry for acting as some thing we are not, but at least I could make my self feel better by watching Mine's tight ass, after the both of us had walked in to the rent room, I closed the door behind us, I was doing my best to calm my self, after Hungry had shown up un invited, I did not want to hurt the best of me, due to the fact that she had done as she did, that was not my Little Birdy's fault.  
I was sitting on the bed, in the room my Little Birdy had rented, Mine had knelt in front of me, going to gently touch my cheek, with his hand, I had knocked his hand a way.  
"Do not touch me!" I snapped out of worry, I would hurt my Little Birdy.  
I hated my self after the last time I made him cry, my Every thing, tells me we are fine, and he is fine, he does not hate me, I hate me enough for both of us.  
"Fine stay here with your beloved Hungry."  
Wait my what? I looked up after he told me that, I only had a chance to see Mine, put his hand on a mirror, and used his own magic, to vanish from the room we were sharing, my silly Little Birdy, got the oddest thoughts in his head some times, now I was going to have walk around until I found England, I knew Mine well enough to know when he was this mad at me, it would be a while before he came Home once more, so I was going to have to find England, so I could go with him back to my Little Birdy's Nation, at that thought my mood went from bad to worse.


	11. Chapter Ten

I had been laying on my Little Birdy's/Canada couch, watching the News, my Little Birdy was kicking the shit out of my Humans once more, he really was awesome as I am, I had fallen a sleep on his couch with a bowl of Potatoes, and Maple Syrup, mixed together touch in my arm, my Little Birdy had woken me when he had put his hand on my arm, I tried to grab his arm, but he was to quick, and got out my reach before I could, I sat up on the couch, put the bowl on the table in front of me.  
"I saw my Little Birdy's kicking my Humans asses again."  
"You mean Russia do you not."  
"I know my Little's Birdy's handy work, I thought you would be gone longer, you were very mad when you left me."  
I watched my Little Birdy fist clench, I had a feeling we were not done fighting.  
"Are your bags all pack?" My Little Birdy had asked me.  
Yes another fight was about to start.  
"Are you kicking out my Little Birdy?"  
"This is what you wanted is it not? It is about time I start to get over you, clear out every thing as though its never been."  
I knew if I stayed I would hurt my Little Birdy, and badly, I had to go back to my own Nation, put good distance between us so I did not hurt the only thing that ever matter, I all so needed to see my baby Brother West/Germany.  
I would see my self Home once more.


	12. Chapter Eleven

I had to catch my Little Birdy/Canada, as he flew past my room, that I was sharing with my baby Brother West/Germany, at the G8 meeting, like every other time when I was spending time with my Little Birdy, I needed a reason, so I thought going with my West was a good one, after the last time, when I got shot full of bullets by my Little Birdy's Twin brother America? I all ways have a hard time remembering, I remember Mine I do not know why I all ways knew him, and not the stupid one. I had no idea why the stupid one was known?  
Perhaps because it is because his Twin is stupid, and every one just wants to avoid the stupid one.  
After the stupid one had shot me in front of Mine, Mine was so up set that I had been, that I did not want Mine so sad again, so I was doing my best, I will take his anger over that, I made sure to have reasons to stay after that point, like claiming to be his Prisoner, that way I could spend more time with Mine, and not do that again.  
I set up my net for my Little Birdy, before the G8 meeting, that way everything would be ready, I waited listening next to the door, I opened the door as I heard Mine, grabbing a hold of his shirt, covered his mouth so he could not speak, as I pulled him back in my room, I knew how this would go, we would fight, and make love, my silly Little Birdy called our up to fucking, I told Mine there not the same, fucking is what you do with some you hate, I knew he love me, after my silly Little Birdy told me while I was bleeding all over his floor, odd timing, but I will take what I can get.  
I pulled my Little Birdy hard against my chest as I closed my bed room door, and locked the door I knew it would not stop Mine from leaving the room, after all he was an Magic User, and a very good one, so if Mine wanted out he could do that. I locked the door for fun.  
My Little Birdy change my plans as he began to cry some thing he did only a few times before. I loosened my grip, and Mine tried get out, I moved Mine a way from the door so he could not go, I lowed my hand from his mouth so he could tell me what I did wrong, I could handle our yelling at each other, but when he cried, these points I hated me very much, I just wanted to stop his tears, I felt so use less as I held the only one I love, and who love me, he would not let me turn him around so he could face me, so I held his back against my chest, use less as all ways, I was just happy he let me do that.  
After my Little Birdy was done crying I had asked him. "What did I do wrong?"  
I had not expected his answer, it pissed me off, I did what I could not to yell, followed much needed sex, we would get there, we all ways did.  
"You do not need to pretend."  
"I am what?"  
"Pretending. I told you how I feel, and all this time later you have not said how you feel, some thing, any thing, but all this time nothing, if you feel the same how do I know, I should not have to ask."  
My Little Birdy had me there.  
For some reason Hungry was banging on my bed room door, asking if I was in, which made holding my pissed Magic User even harder.  
"I am busy."  
"Doing?"  
"A Canadian, but with you banging on my door, and not your Husband's, I do not think I am doing him so, just go a way."  
I was thank full he was a little less pissed.  
"Who is Hungry married too?"  
"Austria." I told him.  
I knew if I called him any thing else it would not go well, and I needed it to, it not gone well in a while.  
"Who did you think Hungry was married to?"  
"You."  
That explained the while.  
"I asked Hungry a long time ago, she told me no, married my cousin, Austria, and now I do not want her any more, she seems to be bothering you as if her, and I are, feel free to talk to Austria, he will tell you that they are married."  
"Why not your younger Brother Germany?"  
"Well he is my baby Brother, and any thing my West tells my Little Birdy you will not believe, he is my baby Brother after all, any thing I want to get on you I would not call your Twin, and ask him."  
"You have been getting stuff on me?  
"One fight at a time."  
"How long do I fantasize, that this is love, pretending that I am enough, and I can choose the ones I love, wondering if I still belong."  
And my Little Birdy did.  
I had to let go of Mine, to take my shirt off, he tired to use that moment to get a way, I moved in front him, I slammed the door closed, as he put his hand on the door using magic to will it open, I threw him on my bed, which was a bit a way from the door, I grabbed my cuffs, I stood between my Little Birdy, and the door, he really was good, so I had to be better, I walked towards him, cuffs at the ready, I just gotten a hold of Mine, before he made the door, I cuffed his right wrist, twisting his arm causing him pain, just enough so he could not use word magic to get a way from me, I got him back to my bed, tripping him so Mine would fall on my bed, I put my right leg on Mine's chest, to keep him still while I cuffed his hands together, I made sure to cuff his hands around my bed frame so he told not use them to do his magic, and leave, I took off my belt, and tied it around my Little Birdy's mouth, so he could not speak, I needed some thing at that moment, and my belt was it.  
After my Little Birdy, was properly netted I was able to un dress, his violet eyes travelled up, and down my body, I was not sure if the was that of pleasure, or disgust, or just as I felt for Mine, both.  
"These matching set of bullet holes, are not going a way, I am forever scared, how much do I need to bleed for you, before you get it."  
I reached for my Little Birdy's running shoes, the only time Mine, wear his short leather boots is when was doing work, at this point he was not, due to the fact that he would not need the extra foot protection, I was happy he not wearing his steel toes boot, I learned how much those hurt, my Little Birdy, had quit the bag of tricks, despite Mine's well placed kicks, I was able to get his runners off his feet, I threw his shoes over my shoulders, I grabbed his leg as he kicked me, holding it tightly in my hand, I was able to put my leg down on his leg, making it so I could use both my hands to un belt, and undo those damn zipper, those jeans he normal had on that showed off all the right parts, every time he had them on, I could not get those jeans off fast enough, and me in to Mine, with how much he was fight my actions, I just could not get in to my Little Birdy, fast enough, I managed to get his jeans down to take his penis in to my mouth, instantly making him still, and easier to un dress, he kicked me hard in my ribs, I had to get off of Mine to not get another, I stood up, looking him over, needing his body against my own body, even more, I got out one of my smaller daggers, out of the closer dresser, I was going to get Mine, un dressed any way I could, I managed to get him pinned once again, and those jeans that drove me crazy as much as my Little Birdy, I had to cut off his jeans, getting them out my way, I had to get me in to him as fast as I could, I had to toss the small dagger in to the wooden floor, I got my hand under Mine's ass, ignoring his kicks, so I could finally get my penis in his tight ass, I had been wanting Mine so bad, for so long, that I cum upon entering him, I did not let that stop me, thrusting in to Mine, over, and over until I was hard again, and still I just keep up the pace, in which I was going, I cum once more in to my Little Birdy's ass, I knew my penis still being in Mine's ass, would hurt, but I just could not care, I laid on him, not re moving my penis from his ass, after I felt a bit calmed down, I re moved my penis from his ass, re moved my belt form his mouth, putting the belt on the floor.  
"That is for kicking me out of your Home, then trying to leave, next time will be worse." I hit his all ready swore ass to make my point.  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Every word."  
"You better."  
I re moved the cuffs from his wrist, putting them on top of my night stand, I held my Little Birdy, in my arm, slightly on my chest, as so many times before he just cuddled against me.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I managed to hold my Little Birdy/Canada in my net, the first night we did what we do, fight, in my bed, my West/Germany had made sure to be else where, he really is a good baby Brother, the second night, my Little Birdy did not fight me, I grabbed his arm pulling Mine up, and closer to the top of the bed frame, cuffing his arms with the cuffs, I had ready for him, my Little Birdy had that what are you up to now look, it was all ways so cute, after a little bit of teasing Mine, I had stopped to ask if he was all right with me still going.  
"What does my Little Birdy want?" As before taking a few times of me asking to get an answer from him.  
That as well was cute.  
"You." As all ways my fear less Little Birdy told me.  
"Mine can have me." I told my Little Birdy.  
Mine had put on my sleep wear on, because the night before I ruined his jeans, my sleep pants were lose enough, so I was able to put my fingers up his ass, I was rubbing my Little Birdy penis, he was riding my three figures, that I care fully put up his ass, which I all ways enjoy the happy noises he made, at the point were he was about to cum, my bed room door slammed open only one, well only four, Nations I knew who could use magic, I was having sex with Mine, so that left Italy a Nation as the fool who entered with out asking.  
"I am sorry Prussia,"  
Italy better be more then sorry, my Little Birdy had his forehead resting against the wall, I had to try, and not laugh at the look on Mine's face.  
"I was looking for Doitsu." Italy said very fast.  
Italy for some odd reason, was in the habit of calling my West, Doitsu which was Japanese, for Germany, I have no clue why he calls him by his Nation in Japanese, and not his own language.  
"Try my West's office."  
"Good idea. Ve Canada?" Italy had looked past my shoulder. "I find telling my Doitsu I sorry helps. Next time Prussia mad at you tell him you are sorry this should happened less." Italy told my Little Birdy help fully.  
"Thank you, I will try that."  
Italy nodded his head, happy with him self, before leaving the room, at least he closed the door behind him.  
"I am shocked your Twin, has not opened fire on me again."  
"He cannot, England has him on dish duty." Mine told me.  
"Are you wanting me to stop?"  
"If you do, I will make sure to kill you."  
"Noted."  
I pulled the lube I kept out of my back pant pocket, I all ways made sure to keep on me, never knew when I would need it with my Little Birdy, I wished not to hurt Mine, other then when I went I to his House, and taken Mine on his office floor, and night of the last, I was so mad at his actions that I could not even get in to him fast enough, I was not happy that I hurt him, I was to much of a coward to ever talk to him about it.  
I lube my penis, putting my lube back in to my pocket, so I would not lose it, taking a hold of my Little Birdy shoulder, with my hand, I took my fingers out of his ass, re placing them with my penis, he rocked in to me in time with my thrusting, I took my other hand, and was rubbing his penis again, after he cum in my hand I licked my fingers clean, I took his chin in my hand kissing his cheek, before sucking on that spot on Mine's neck, that he enjoyed so much, I rammed in to him as fast as I could, I hoped every one heard, I want every one to know how lucky I was.  
After my Little Birdy had fallen a sleep in my arms, I re moved the cuffs from his arms, enjoying the feel of these simple moments, I am a warrior all ways fighting, never excepting piece, until my Little Birdy flew in to my life, and shock it up.  
I was driven crazy by the taste of him, like the rest of him, his shot sandy brown hair with a very slight wavy to it, his flaw less skin with a barely there tan, his Violet eyes, that saw me.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I was at my home Nation, drinking at the bar with my two best Friends, Spain, and France, as all ways I was trying, to make me numb, for the only drug I long to have, the one I could not have right then, and as before it was not helping, Spain had left France, and I, to go get more drinks, France's looked turned deadly after it was only the two of us.  
"If I did not spend so much with you, and knew you were having sex with no one else but, Mattie, if you ever put it in any one other then Mattie, I will cut off your penis, and make you eat it, I know how forgiving Mattie is, I will not be." In that moment France even worried me.  
Spain gave us our new drinks. "What you two talking about?"  
"Boys." France said.  
"Three of us now have our own."  
"If my Angleterre has his way we will not be any more, he has been trying to leave me for a tall blue eyes blond for a while now, I keep telling Mine no, hoping he will get the tall bond out of his system, sadly, no luck."  
"What does this tall blond have you do not?" Spain asked France.  
"Every thing from what I am told, I still do not know his name, and he is a younger Nation as well." France pouted putting his face on his hand.  
I all ready knew about my baby Brother West/Germany, and the never keep his word child killer England, as I saw England, he made us, and our Bad Trio selves seemed well behaved, un like us, and our Trio, England made sure to seemed good, and proper, but he is evil on the in side, the Nation Holy Rome my own Cousin, if we see this as the Humans would, had only been a child, when England had hunted the very young Nation down, France the coward was there, and did nothing to save the boy, he watched as his Husband, burned that young Nation body until nothing was left, I am still pissed over the thought of my baby Brother West, who is all so my Adopted Son, being with that monster England, I only let England live, due to the fact that, my baby Brother West is in love with him, my West cares for Italy, and his well being yes, but my West is very much in love with England, so I let the monster live, and now my Little Birdy/Canada who sees England as a Father, so I have one more reason to let the monster live, I do not care if I up set France by murnding his Husband, France is my Cousin, and a Friend, as time went by France, and I were less Friends, and more some one I put up with because he is Family, sad I know.  
"Let us drink to a happy which in clueds you now Prussia, thought that would never be, do not look at me like that." He waved his hand at me, I was happy Spain who all ways be a best Friend was there to keep me from murnding, most of all France who I was wanting to hurt badly right then. "You have been not with many in a while which means are with one, if you do not want to say who he is fine, keep that until you are ready to share, but he must be wounder full to keep you." Spain was talking very fast at that moment, I am sure he even forgets to breath at times.  
"It is Mattie my Little Birdy, is Mattie."  
Spain's drink had been spat out of his mouth with that information. "France's Adopted Son Mattie, that Mattie, and you are still a live, wow."  
"His Twin tried to kill me." I told him.  
"But did not."  
"England saved me, told me he would save me for Canada, other wise he would leave for dead."  
Spain sat there silently taking that all in.  
"To say he is wounder full does not cover it, I do not even know if there is a word to cover him, I really do love him."  
"Marry him then, you do not want to lose your prefect."  
"Spain we are enimies."  
"Thanks for share like I did not know, no one needs to know, do not tell your boss do it."  
France got up, and walked away, "I am leaving while you drunk enemies of mine talk about marring my Son."  
Spain waved off France before snapping his fingers at me, "The Humans have a word for it, so you should, ask."  
"What if he says no?"  
"Keeping on asking, or do as France did to his England, and make him."  
Spain nodded his head at me as though he was helping.  
"I do not do romance." I reminded Spain.  
"Your Brother West does, ask he can help." He countered.  
"Yeah your right I will talk to my West, he is good at this stuff."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The rest of the of the night was a drunken blur, I really do not remember much.  
Mostly how did I ended up at my Little Birdy/Canada, so how did I get to Mine's place? I went out drinking with the guys, Spain, and France, so how did I ended up here?  
"Morning." I heard my Little Bridy greet me.  
I could smell his coffee, barely see Mine leaning against the door frame.  
"I hope I was at least good last night."  
"Do you remember last night?" My Little Birdy just stood there looking at me.  
If I said no I would be in big trouble. He keep the coffee out of reach. Yep this was very bad.  
"France threaden me." I offer.  
"That is like Italy threatening you. What is France going to do to you? Any thing else?"  
I was talking to the guys about . . . oh no, of course my spur of the moment self ended up here, and not back were I should have.  
"At least make my pride feel better, and tell me I was good."  
"You mean the part were you show up at my Home, banging on the door, screaming my name, where you demand I let you in side now, you climb on top of me, and fell a sleep. Yes you were great."  
"That is just mean." I patted my shirt, "Where is my necklace?"  
My Little Birdy just waved his hand at me, shock his head, and just left me there, yep trouble.  
I should have bailed ship, and swam Home, but I got up, and followed after Mine, to beg foregiveness before this got worse.  
"Are you going to tell me what happended?"  
"I did."  
"I do not believe the whole thing, some yes, the whole thing no."  
I followed Mine, all the way to the kitchen, he turned around, and faced me.  
"How about you tell me what you think happend, and I tell you how wrong you are."  
"You would, would you not?"  
"I am that wounder full."  
He really is, I all ways enjoyed the fact he argued back, and never let his eyes drop from my eyes, I could not help, but lean closer to my Little Birdy, taking his chin in my hand, and pressing my lips agianst his lips, I put his cup of coffee on the count top, wrapping my arm around his back, I noted the chain, that belong to my necklace, with my crest a black Phoenix, on the necklace, around my Little Birdy's neck, now I knew were that had got to.  
"Will you?"  
"Will I what?"  
I let go of my Little Birdy long enough to drop to both of my knees. "I am no good with out you, before you I was a wreck, I really thought Hungry had love me, and then she marries Austria, does not even tell me were done, I found out they married though Italy, their Adopted Son, when I got Home, all that time, all the pre plaining, all so she could marry another, I just wanted my life as a Nation to be done, and then you happen, all the wrong I cause you, and you put up with me, and now my want to be near you, I want to live, and not for me, but for just for you, we can keep this between us, no one need to know, will you Mathew Canada marry me?"  
"I have you, not the you pretend to be, the real you, I will happily put up with you."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes Gilbert Prussia I will marry you."  
I got up off my knees, and pulled my Little Birdy, in to my arms, holding Mine tightly against me, I was not really true happy, until my soul's other half.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

After much need time in my Little Birdy's/Canada bed, he told me all he really wanted from me before marrage.  
"I do not want our marrage to be a secret."  
"I will ask for you."  
"England will not give me up so easy."  
"I will fight for you."  
The look my Little Birdy given me told me what he thought.  
"I am not France, I will not give you up."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I started a War with England, for my Little Birdy/Canada, I never fought for Hungry I just let her go, I came to realize with every fight I had started for my Little Birdy with England, that I never love Hungry, the War between England and I, as well as my Little Birdy's Twin Brother America, for my Little Birdy, felt like it would never end, I was so thank full when I finally bested England, and won my Little Birdy, his Twin had told me that our Friendship was done, as I saw it I was getting the better deal, I would dissolve my Friendships to win the only one that matter, when I got back to my Little Birdy's Home from War, my beloved arms, made all those count less years worth it.  
"Mine." I kissed my Little Birdy's forehead.  
"Yours." He told me.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Another long waited event, my Little Birdy/Canada, and I, Wedding.  
I stood infornt of the mirror looking over my self again, I was wearing an black Italion suit, I could not believe, in this moment I was far more worried then other, I faced down count less battles, but I stood un able to move, worried that I would mess up, and Mine Every thing would leave.  
I asked my baby Brother West/Germany what I need to do when marring my Little Birdy, he told me all I need to do was show up, I told him it was not him like him to joke, my West had looked at me like I was slow, from him that was not new, my West had explaind to me that he had not been joking, and that is all I need to do, leave the plaining of the Wedding to my Little Birdy, tell Mine first, that will make my Little Birdy happy, the only thing I should plain is the Honeymoon, as the Humans refer to it, tell Mine as well, that will make Mine happy all so.  
Now here I wait for the time Mine had choosen, and on the day of, in a Church, of all crazy places, Mine had invited my Family, the Nations I told him to included, he told me he did not want any one I did not want, there on our Wedding day, his Family, more crazy, I ask my West, and Spain to be in my Wedding party, France was not talking to me, more then likely England had grownd from me, some thing he did when mad at me, so here I stood, in front of a mirror, in a Church my Little Birdy, had chosen.  
"HEY Prussia!" I was happy that Spain was there to pull me out of it, "Every thing is going to be fine." Spain told me shacking his head at me, he put my tie on, and fixed up my front jacket, "Wow who knew the Prussia is scared of some thing."  
"What if my Little Birdy, does not show."  
"Well you are going to have a very angry German to deal with after he spent all that money." Spain said in a joking way, I was happy he was all ways able to. "Your Little Birdy, is not Hungry, I get the fear of all the what if, he is your missing half, he will be here, question is, why is he going to be here? Poor fool with you Prussia, forever, and he will. Do not fear."  
After Spain had gotten me were I need to be, I was so thank full to see my whole world as he walked towards me, I had not noted who was there, or was not, I just simply had seen Mine as he entered the room of the Church, he looked amazing as he smiled at me, some thing I hoped to see count less more times, his white suit had made him look even better, I was happy Mine was not wearing those jeans that huged his legs just right, I would have taken him, then, and there, just thinking about it made me hard, I decide to focus on anothing else, I did not want to ruin this day, I had been so lost in the prefection of Mine that I kissed those lips sooner then plained, he smiply laughed, and told me that comes later, I told Mine he was being no fun, and he said I all ways say that, after the laughter had become less we were asked if we were ready? We said yes.  
At the part were the Minister asked who was gaving a way Mine, another crazy, England answered.  
After he had gotten to where my Little Birdy, was standing he turned his back to me, and acted like I was even there, "If you ever want to leave then just get a divorce, you do not need to stay you can Home, matter a fact do not need to marry him, just come Home now."  
"It is all right, I love you too, Dad." My Little Birdy told England, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. "I will be all right."  
England had stood there looking as if his favourite tea had been dumped on his favourite rug, England took deep breaths, before nodding, placing my Little Birdy's hand, on my arm remove his hand.  
"We can leave, now." England had informed Mine again.  
"I am fine." Mine told him once more.  
"I do, I give Mathew a way." It seemed as though it had taken England a bit.  
"Very good." The Minister said.  
"Not how I am seeing it." The look England given me said how mad he was at me.  
He simply smiled happily at Mine, turned on his heal, and left.  
"How an England crashes a Wedding."  
Mine nodded his head.  
"Shell we continue?"  
"Yes." We both said.  
At the Wedding Respention, England had shown up to dance with my now Husband.  
England had seemed to move them music that only they could hear.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Going to tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in a blanky, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born  
You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little one  
When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you  
I turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes when you're asleep  
I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
Daddy love you more  
You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little one  
Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him  
Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me, he won't be good enough  
You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little one.

Another crazy England can sing.

After they had finished there dance, England had pradon him self, before giving me another death glar, giving Mine a quick kiss on his forehead.  
The rest of the party I had to keep my mind on the party, and not the after, after party.  
I was so happy when I got Mine a lone in the car we were renting.  
"You are trapped with me now."  
"You are kidding right? I have England on speed deal." My forever clever Little Birdy had told me.  
"Do you know what comes next?"  
"Gifts?"  
I put the car in to drive, and drove towards the Airport. "No."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

My Little Birdy/Canada had been so tired, he had fallen a sleep on the drive there, which was fine by me, kept the surprise I had plained for our Honeymoon a surprise, I carried Mine out of the car, on to the Airplane, and in to the Hotel in Rome, where I hope my Little Birdy would be thrilled to wake up in, he told me he all ways want to come to Rome on a Vacontion, not work reasons, so I got a hold two foolesh Rome Nations Brothers, and they told me they would make sure when I went to Rome, with Mine every thing would be free, it was made clear by both of the Nations, after all the help I gave them, this was the lest they could do for me.  
My Little Birdy had woken as the sun was rising in Rome, he must have been extremly tired, so I thought it best to sleep on the floor, so I would not wake him up while he got his sleep, I sat up on the floor in the dark, as my Little Birdy got up out of bed, the sheets wrapped around him, as he walked towards the window, Mine all ways called me odd with my habits, I am not the only odd one here, the rising sun had barely shown it's self through the closed curtains, I stood up, and walked slow up behind my Little Birdy as he opened the curtains, to take in the sights, his jaw dropped, in pure happy as he watched, the sun rise over the Romain Colosseum, I made sure to get the room with the best view, of the sunrise that I used to enjoy, during my youth, and in this moment did once again.  
"We are in Rome?" My Little Birdy asked me in a very awed cute tone.  
"I did right, right?" I put my arms around his waist, holding him closer to me, as he continued to watch the sun rise.  
"This is Rome?" Mine asked again.  
"Yes this Rome."  
My Little Birdy begun to cry.  
"Please tell me I did not mess up again?"  
"I am so happy you are my Husband, I speak, and you really do listen, I only told you one time, about me wanting to come here, to Rome for an real vanction, and like the wounder full you, you really are, you make it even better, and bring me here for our Honeymoon, no you did not mess up, not even close, this is the best thing, any one could have done for me, I know this might sound as odd timing but, I am happy Hungry did not marry you, if she did then, you and the best that ever happened to me, would not have, I might be to scared, to this day, how I feel, I am fine with that, moments like this, I know why I love you, as I love you, I know it would hard for you, to be here after ever thing that happened to you, during your not nice past, but you are here with me, because it is what I want, their lose, my grain, and I am so happy for it, I am sure you have more then this perfect moment, plan for us while we are here."  
"I think you meant to call me Awesome." I teased my Little Birdy. "I am happy you finally said yes, to my continuing asking."  
"Yeah you are that as well." My Little Birdy told me as he turned around in my arms kissing my cheek. "I had to get you to stop asking me to marry you some how, seemed like the best way to do that."  
"That was Spain's idea, as well if you want to see what I have plan, then no kissing well we are in the bed room, that has every thing in here, un less you want to wait a little bit to see Rome, which is fine me."  
My Little Birdy laughed, taking my hand, as he walked by, making sure I would followed. "Tempting but, you have a Rome to show me, you Bad Old Putty Cat."  
"Careful youngen, or I will put on my knee."  
"Later."  
"NO Fun!"  
"So you keep tell me but, you married me, knowing I am no fun, so now that is on you, you are forever with me, and my no fun self."  
I laughed at that. "Fine, I will show you Rome my Little Birdy." I told him in my best pouty tone.  
Mine shock his head at me, as we walked out of the room.  
During our Honeymoon, Hungry had appeared, out of no where, while my Little Birdy was getting him self another drink, and more food, he told me he wanted to try every thing once, while in Rome, he all ready had me, so I could wait, my clever Little Birdy told me that, so Hungry the last Nation, I wanted to see, ever, showed up, putting her arms around my neck, I need her to get off of me, and now, I was trying to get her to let go, when my Little Birdy flown in between us, facing me, he put his hand on her, using magic to push her in to the pool, that was behind her, I heard Hungry scream, as she did, and a load spash, she deserved that, my Little Birdy put his arms, around my neck, kissing me on my lips.  
"Are we having sex here as planed?" My Little Birdy asked me after he was finish kissing me.  
"You are very hot, most of all right now, I would happily have sex with you, for every to see but, every one would see you, and what is all Mine, and you know I do not like the idea of sharing, ever."  
"Now who is being no fun?" My Little Bridy pouted at me in a very cute way.  
"You are going to make this hard on me, are you not?"  
My Little Birdy grinded against me. "I think you all ready are."  
I put my Little Birdy over my shoulder smacking his ass hard. "I am taking you back to the room, I rented us, putting you over my knee, and giving you a much need spanking."  
"You better."  
"Are you not worried?"  
"About your old hart giving on you, all ways."  
My Little Birdy, and I teased each other, like that until we got back to the bed room, and I put him over my knee, as I told him I would, and smacked his ass, with his jeans on, I stood Mine up, taking his torment me jeans off of him, I then un tied my pants, sitting him on my hard penis, getting my penis in to his tight ass, as all ways felt bettter then any drug, no matter how many times I had my Little Birdy, I all ways want more, he began to rock his hips, as I thrusted in to his tight ass, I held his hips as I cum.  
"Done all ready, my Bad Old Putty Cat?"  
I rammed in to my Little Birdy until I was hard once more. "Not close."  
I spent the rest of the night having sex with my Little Birdy.   
We spent the rest of our Honeymoon seeing Rome.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

One evening my Little Birdy/Canada had put an brown folder in front of me, on the desk he had been written on.  
"Are you divorcing me?" I was very worried he was.  
After the Wars I was no longer a Nation, I hated needing his help so much, it was my job to take of Mine, I was feeling so use less.  
"Tempting, but no."  
I opened it to find some thing that made me believe even more that I had chosen right, when marring my Little Birdy, I was all right with no longer having my Family, nor Friends, I would happy marry my Every thing again, the only one who had me when I had nothing, not my Nation, or my money, if it had not been for my Little Birdy, I would have been in so much trouble, and now he was making me, an Micro Nation under Canada, so I would not grow old, and die.  
"After every thing you helped me do, I come to realize you are not leaving me, so I thought I would give you my trust, by giving you a piece of my Nation, now quit whining, your are going to be fine."  
He was wearing those torment me jeans, "You are wearing those Jeans."  
"Why do you hate my jeans?"  
"They keep me from you." I graded that tight ass of my Little Birdy.  
He sat him self on my lap.  
"Miss me?"  
"Very much." Mine Admitted to me.  
I mounded as Mine was rubbing against me. "What does my Little Birdy, what?"  
"You."  
"You shall have me."  
My Little Birdy looked up set, and confused, when I stood up, Mine sliding off my lap, I grabbed him by his arm, and pulled up on his arm, until he was standing, I tossed him over my shoulder, taking Mine to our bed, it had been to long, since I had enjoyed him, so I decided to do just that, I tossed Mine on to the mattress, I crawled on top of him, lifting his shirt, I licked his chest, taking his nipple biting it, running my tongue around it, I run my tongue a long his chest, to his other nipple licking it as well, I ran my tongue down to those evil jeans of his, I was convinced, he ware them to get me going, I un zipped him, and pulled down his pants, until his penis was out, I wrapped my tongue, around his penis running it up, and down, before taking his penis in my mouth, as I knew Mine enjoy, and sucking on him until he cum, I took his shoes, and shocks off, I was looking at his right foot that I held, before putting his toe in my mouth, Mine laughed trying to kick me off, which never worked, I took his toe out of my mouth, crawling up his legs, I need my Little Birdy's, jean off, and now, I pulled his jeans off, un buckled my belt, pulling off my pants, I did not care that I was not lube, Mine was use to my penis in his ass, so I was not worried, I held his arms down, because Mine seemed to like it, when I did that, I thrusted in, and out of his ass steady, until I cum.


	21. Chapter Twenty

One night I was out drinking with my two best Friends, Spain, and France I only drank, nothing else, now that I live with my Little Birdy/Canada, his laws, so I have to follow the laws, when out with my two Friends, un less I leave for my old Nation, or which is just now my baby Brother West/Germany, it was the agreement that was made to save my West, so I was no longer a Nation, I never thought to be saved by Canada, and I am just a Micro Nation, but I will take what I can get, most of all it keeps my Little Birdy, Mine, Canada is a long running enemy of my own people, who started the War between the English, and the Vikings, the Vikings are the Founders of my self, and my West, as well as the Norway Nations, no one knows just that we have all ways been at War.  
My Little Birdy told me that he would marry me, if I helped him get the English out, they still do trade with the England Nation, the laws of tax between England, and Canada have change, the English have to pay for the property, that they get from my Little Birdy, so I Prussia keep my end, and helped have that law change for Mine, I was worried he would change his mind, and not marry me, the last Nation I went to War to help was Hungry, and she was one of our own, so when I got back, and found she had married my use less Cousin Austria, which is why I now hate him so much, I stopped helping those two, I could have killed me an Austria, but I just re move my Soldiers, my money, I knew Italy would be turned out by the Austria, who never cared for his Adopted Son, I was happy when my Adopted Son West/Germany took Italy in, those two are very good for each other, my West needs Friends, I am thank full my West has both Japan, and Italy for his own Friends, if they are still Friends with my West, then they will all ways be, and no my West, and Italy are not a couple, my West, and England a got married right after England divorced France, I am not suppose to know that they got married, in secret with only each other, who knew about it Nation to Nation, they did not tell their Bosses, or me, ops, Scotland had married, my long time enemy, and my baby Brother West, piss VERY, but that is a different rant.  
So after that happened with Hungry, and I, I was worried my Little Birdy, would not keep his end, I was more worried that I would make Russia, look like a good boy, if he did not show, what Frances had done to the only other Nation he ever love England, and I know I was there, Frances, had snapped, after England had turned him down, so I was worried that I would prove England, right, and hurt the only Nation I love Canada, I know who I love, I do not trust me with him, I could go out there to visit my baby Brother West, and my two best Friends, Mine does not Mind, he is wounder full like that, the reason I do not go is being far a way from Mine, drives me crazy, I am so possessive of him that it worries me, it might not worry him, but it worries me, I never thought I would be so bothered, by my Little Birdy, most of all due to the fact that he is Male, I never want a Male until him, he tells me going out with out him is good for me, I am not worried about me, I am worried what I will do to him when I get Home again, I worry less if I go out to a bar near our Home, so that is what I do.  
"Prussia ain't here right now." Spain informed France. "His mind is on his hot ass waiting for him at Home. The last time it was there the whole time his Friends were out drinking with him, Prussia had left us to marry his, marry to a guy not a girl a guy, out of his system, got him self his Husband, poor Prussia."  
"The only reason Prussia is still alive is, because it is only my Son, and no one else, or I would hold while my Angleterre, did the hurting."  
"You mean Germany's England do you not? He is yours no longer. England is now your Bosses Boss. So how did you get a way from your Bosses Boss?" I asked France.  
"Wow the Prussian Dog speaks. I was concerned for you the longer you were not, as for Angleterre, I tell him I am seeing Canada, he does not get mad at me over seeing my Mattie."  
"Why did you give up Canada to England? You fought for him for 100 years. Long battle for you not to keep your Son, just to let him go and to England, of all Nations." I was basically picking a fight with France for Mine.  
What kept me from beating me a Frenchie, was his answer.  
It took Frances a bit to speak. "I love my Son mostly how much he reminds me of Angleterre, as for the why, I could teach him any thing, but magic, Angleterre knows magic, and can teach my Son magic, so I gave him to Angleterre, I knew he would take good care of my Mattie."  
"Why did you not tell him?"  
"Did I not just tell you my Son is just like Angleterre, he does not listen, I tried but, he was to busy, lalaling me."  
That was the last we spoke of it, I would be irritated with out my Little Birdy, I did not want to go Home after a night drinking as I normal do, and be even more for want of Mine, I paid the bill, and stood to leave earlier then normal.  
"Going Home?"  
"Yes."  
"Who are you what have you done with our Prussia?"  
"This is why I am getting my often."  
"The Prussia has a point."  
I took a hold of Spain's collar, as long as I did not hit him, I would not have to call my Little Birdy, for jail re lease, I never what to that again, so I just graded Spain collar, "You ever call Mine an ass again. I will hurt you."  
"I am sure you will enjoy that call again."  
I let go of Spain before I did hurt him. "I mean it, do not do it."  
Spain showed both hands, which was answer enough for me, before I left, I walked Home so the cold night air would help me calm down, I let my self in, closed the door, even lock the door, I am a big boy now, my Little Birdy, would be proud of me, because of the time it was when I got Home, I knew Mine, would be in the T.V. room, so I thought I would start the search for him there, I felt better seeing him sitting on our couch, I learned again the door frame, and enjoyed the light as it shown on his face, he was wearing what I would joke, and call his old men glasses, he would tell me I was old so I would know, he looked so perfect in these moment, I had a hard time believing this was not just a dream, that I would wake up in my old Nation, with out him, it made sleeping hard, good thing I was use to that, my Little Birdy turned, and looked at me worried.  
"Gil?" I could hear the concern in his voice.  
He rarely used my name, he would normally call me his Bad Old Putty Cat, so I knew the worry was true.  
As the rest of me, my feet had a need to get him quick, I sat my self on the floor, resting my head on his right leg, he gently put his hand on my forehead.  
"Your Home early, I was not expecting you until late, drunk, and tossing me over your shoulder, carrying me to our bed. Are you all right?"  
"Bad thoughts of the past, I just need to see you."  
He was now rubbing my forehead, with his thumb. "Miss me?"  
"Very much."  
I graded Mine by his arm, pulling him down as I laid down on the floor.  
"What is it with you, and the floor? We have more nice place for you to have sex with me."  
"What is it with you, and your jeans?" I gave him a good hard smack on his ass.  
"Why do you hate my jeans?"  
"I do not hate your jeans, I just get so turned on when you have them on, I need them off right a way."  
He tired to sit but, I just held him against me so he was not able.  
"Can we sleep here?"  
"If that is what my crazy Prussia wants."  
I turned off the T.V. from where I laid on the floor, they had suck odd laws here, I rubbed the back of his neck, enjoying the soft ness of his hair in my hands.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

In our shared closet of my Little Birdy/Canada, and my self, I had found what look like the Highway Three sign, with a ruff drawning of the black Crown, and a black Cross which looked simaler to my own, I thought I should go, and find Mine, and decaler my innocence in this matter, this was my Home, and I did not wish to lose my Home, nor Mine, I had no idea what I would do, if I could not come Home to Mine, any more, the mear thought scared me as much as a crazy Russia, my baby Brother West/Germany was not talking to me right now, my West, and I had those a lot, so as for him not talking to me at the moment, I was not worried my West was not going to talk to me again, I knew he would after he cailmed down, right now my West was mad that I was openly married to Mine, and he was not nice about telling me, his older Brother that he was not happy about me betraying him, he even went as low as calling me Christin, my West did not care that I had married a Male, my West had all ways perfered the Males, I am not sure I every saw my baby Brother West with a Female, that fact that Mine was a Christine, that he saw as the betrayal, I could only see Spain after the G8 Meetings, now that I am not a Nation I am no longer invited, yes my Little Birdy had made me, an Micro Nation under him, so I am allowed to go with Mine, but I cannnot go in to the Meeting hall, I normally wait in the Hotal, that we rent together, it got boring fast just me, while I wait for Mine, but it all so helps me from doing stupid, and going to the Meeting hall, when I am not supost to, France was still growned from me, until my Little Birdy came to his senses, and got rid of me, I had no idea why my Little Birdy had not gotten rid of me, a long time ago, but here I still am.  
So I was looking around our Home for Mine, un like the last time I had nothing to do with this, I found Mine in his at Home Office, working at his computer, I watched him work, noted as all ways the perfection that is him, and how lucky I really am.  
"What is wrong Gil?" He asked turning in his chair to face me as we talked.  
"I found this in the closet, and wanted to tell you I did not do it."  
Mine, just laughed at me, he spoke after he finally stopped. "I know you did not do that, I did, I made it, now that England is giving us a silent treatment, I had to come up with some thing new, so I thought some thing close to the one you have would work."  
"Is this your way of saying your Mine?"  
He laughed again very loadly for my Little Birdy, "Do not be silly I am not yours, you are now Mine, not the other way around. You are my da? You are now one with a crazy Canadian, da?"  
I laughed at his Russia imprestion it was very good I walked over to Mine from the door. "Nein."  
"Da. You be come one with the Canadian?"  
"Nein." I told Mine shacking my head.  
I was leaning over Mine my hands gripping the arms of the computer chair. "Da. Silly Prussia no exscape." He gripped my ass hard. "Time to be punished for talking back, da?"  
It was hard to be serious, when my Little Birdy was being like this, Mine had let out a scream, as I grapped his arms, tossing him over my should, I smacked his ass very hard. "Who is punish who?"  
"Bad Prussia is not playing by my rules."  
I smacked his ass even harder before he finished speaking.  
"This would be easeir on you, if you admited you are Mine."  
"Nein." He said that wrong to bug me.  
"Fine we will do this the hard way." I told Mine un doing my belt to tie his arms with as I normally did.  
Just as I was about to have Mine tethered to the futon, I had added to the Office, my Little Birdy's stupid Twin Brother had walked in, I simply held Mine where I had him.  
"Yes?"  
"The paper work you ask for." The stupid Twin slapped the paper work on the dest before leaving again.  
"Thank you." Mine had said as we heard the font door slam.  
"He still does not like me, and my amazing Prussia self." I pouted to Mine in a joking manor as I held him where he was. "Should I cancle tea time?"  
"Un less you want him to use you for target practice, I would."  
"Now where were we before the rude interruption, right I was going to get you to admit your Mine." I remined him as I was tying his arms up with my belt to the futon frame.  
My Little Birdy gave me his best pissed look, as he shock his head no at me, that look was all ways as cute, as the rest of him, I had Mine all night, keeping him from doing his work, telling him he could go back to work, if he just told me he was Mine, he never did, I did not know how, he had gotten out of my belt, that I had him tied up in, followed by magic shielding his Office door, so he could do his work, I just sat at his Office door, waiting, where he had used his magic to port me.  
"You can make this easy on your little Canadian ass, if you tell me what I want to hear, that you are Mine, that you belong to the Prussia Nation."  
"You are only Micro Nation, and you will have a long wait, Micro Nation Prussia, I am not telling you want you want to hear." My Little Birdy had corrected me again.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

My Little Birdy/Canada had a very up set look on his face, one night while I held him in my arms, I had no idea what I had done to cause the look, but I was sure it had been me.  
"I know this happen a long time ago before we were married but, I still cannot get it out of my head, so I thought I would just talk to you now about it. When I had gone to get you from the airport, and Hungry had been asking me to let you go, and later when it was just us in the room I had rented, you hit my hand a way as though the thought of my touching you displeased you. You went the night, and day with out touching me, you all ways touch me. I thought I would start it then you hit my hand telling me not to touch you. I just cannot under stand why you did that, I know it happened a long time ago but, I still cannot stop being up set, and hurt over it."  
"My silly Little Birdy I was not up set at you, I was mad at Hungry, I was not happy about her chasing after you, causing trouble between us, I was pissed at her not you, I took it out on you, when we should have talked about it then."  
Mine simply nodded his head at me, I was hoping he was feeling better, I enjoyed the fact him, and I could talk things out, no matter how long ago it happened, we would talk things over, and work the problems out.  
Mine side down me until his mouth was at my penis, I still had my sleep pants on, so I just watched wondering what he was doing, he licked out side of my pants making me very hard, he nodded happy with him self, pulling down my pants enough, to take my penis in to his mouth, and being sucking, this was a very first, my Little Birdy had not done this before, I normally sucked him off, he all ways enjoyed it, my scared Little Birdy, never told me why, or what happened to him to make him scared of curtain sexual things, so I just did what he like, I did not want him to be worried, or stop, so I gripped the bed frame with my one hand, while rubbing his penis with my other hand, I could not keep from thrusting in to his mouth, due to the fact of how amazing he felt but, I would do what I could with my hands, so I would not keep this from happening again, when I cum in his mouth he swallowed, with a look of happy on his face, he licked my cum off his lips, and my penis as though he was licking his favorite ice-cream, making me hard again, Mine looked as though he was very happy with him self, he did another thing he had never done before, he sat on my lap putting my penis in to his ass, rocking his hips, until I was in that tight ass, that I could not enough of, as every thing else he did that to I found so very, sexy, it did not matter if I was in control, or my Little Birdy, I just could stop my self from wanting, and needing more.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

After both World Wars between, my baby Brother West/Germany and England, was finnally all settled, I believe those two stopped fight each other, due to the fact that England divioced France, one of my best Friends, and Cousin, if we see it as the Humans would, my West had asked Italy to marry him, and Italy turned down my West the worst way he could have, a No would have been fine, yet Italy was found by my West only remaining Friend Japana, who two Wars later is still my West Friends, Japana found Itatly have sex with France, in my West own Home of all places, which really hurt, took photoes of them having sex, and left the photoes where my West could find the photoes, after that my West, and Italy were very done in their Relationship, as well as thier Friendship, my baby Brother West went back to his not Lover England, as I called them due to the fact both of them claimed not to to be together, those to have been together since the Human Vikings, invaded England, thats is a long time for those two to claim not to be together, now they even got married with out telling any one, which includs both of their own Bosses, I had no clue either unilt I heard they had gotten married, by England's older Brother Scotland, this is the real reason the War is no more, or at least on hold, we will see how long those two stay married, as long as my West, and England are married then then their thank fully is no War, I am very old, and tired of the Wars, I am thank fully baby Brother West thought up this way of solving the problem.  
Now here I am called by my Father-in-law, I married my Little Birdy/Canada, and my Bother-in-law, England did marry my baby Brother West, after all, there is a mind trip for you, I had been called by England to join in a very importent meeting, my Little Birdy was there as well, so was France, and my little Birdy Stupid Twin Brother America, I had no clue what this importent was about, just to be there, most England has talked to me, ever, so I was sitting next to Mine, the rest of the tendents where all there, France told me we were waiting for another Nation, until Rassia had walked in to the Meeting room, I now under stood why I had no clue who the Nation was that was in trouble, I hate Russia very much, if I had known Russia was done as a Nation due to his Wars crimes, I would have killed him my self, I think the only one the crazy Russia got a long with, oddly enough is my baby Brother West.  
"You are here for your jugdment Russia." England begun the meeting.  
"Why is Prussia here?" Russia had asked.  
"He is Canada Husband now, and will be a part of these meetings." England answered.  
No other Nation present dared to speak, un less asked to by England, it is an odd way the U.K. does things, but it works.  
Russia had given me a look as though I had taken what was his, my Little Birdy was never his, Mine was all ways well Mine.  
"You are here Russia," England contuied to speak, "due to the War crimes you commited, during the Second World War, this is why you are before my Family, to be jugde, and not your own Family, Prussia is here as a Witness, to your crimes, Canada had informed me of your actions against him personally, Prussis had found Canada bleeding in the snow dying, which Canada would have died, if Prussia had not found him as he did across your board, drugged with your own speacail drugs Russia, Canada would have died in the snow, un able to move due to the drugs you gave him, so he could not move on his own, if Prussia had not been there when he had been, Canada would have bled to death, where you Russia had left him. Is this all true Prussia?"  
"Yes it is all true England, I found Canada on Russia own land, bleeding, druged, and near death." I told England.  
Wow England is good, no wonder the rest turst him enough to leave it to him. My Nations Family does things a bit different, if you are found guily of a crime, before a Committee, you can ask for a quick death, or one where you may have a weapon, to at least fight back with, either way you are dead all the same, we are Warriors after all, and wish to be seen as that, other then Italy, and his older Brother Romono, together the Brothers are Rome, for a long time Rome, was Friends with my self, and my baby Brother West/Germany as well as Spain, and one of my own best Friends, this is how my West met Spain making there own agreement, my West paid all of Spain debt, and Spain made my West's weapons, Rome was the easy going brains of every thing, so they would speak, and we would listen, and my Family protected Rome, before the Second World War began, Japana, got a hold of my West secretly asking for his help, which my West happily gave Japana, after the betrayal of Japana older Brother China, as well as America, Japana had been on the side of England, and the U.K., until America had wrongly attack Japana, not for food for his straving Humans, but skirts material, not food, China knew all about America's actions, and did nothing to help, Russia married China changed teams after that, at the end of the Second World War, France got Italy, France got to keep Italy, my West said fuck no to ever taking Italy back, Spain got his Husband Romono back, it is better for every one that way, trust me, Romono gets very mad with out his Spain, France gave him back in record time, it was crazy, Japana would not leave my baby Brother West, at all, for any length, or reason, I think what he said summed up to fuck no, I never heard Japana use bad language ever, that was a first, even my Little Birdy uses the bad words more often, Japana this was a first, so Japana stayed with my West, they are still Friends, I think my West got the better deal, Japana is smart, and can kick ass, not like use less Italy, who does nothing, ever.  
One long rant later, hope you kept up.  
I took a hold of my Little Birdy's hand, as Russia gave him a very deadly glare.  
"It has been decided, due to your crimes you have no power as a Independent Nation, any more, and are now under my self, England." England informed Russia.  
That was a clever punishent, I had to admit.  
I sat with my Little Bird after every one else left. "Are you all right?"  
"You are here every thing is perfect." My Little Birdy hugged me.  
I just simply held him in my arms as long as he needed me to.


End file.
